Deep, Up, Down, Bliss
by forMatteado
Summary: Matt es un nuevo estudiante con un secretito, Mello un estudiante, que tambien tiene un secreto al que nadie se le acercaba por miedo, en un día la vida de ambos cambia al conocerce el uno al otro, que pasara luego en sus vidas.
1. mello

Son las 4 y 10 de la madrugada, otra vez, no puedo dormir, por más que lo intente, cierro los ojos y solo puedo llorar, sentir como mis lagrimas caen de mis ojos, se deslizan por mis mejillas hasta llegar a la almohada, siento la depresión, el dolor que esto me esta causando, no puedo evitarlo, quiero ser suficiente para ella, porque es la única que no esta conforme con migo, siempre me exige más, cuando yo ya no puedo seguir este ritmo, dándome la espalda, regañándome por no ser él mejor en todo, sin admirar el gran esfuerzo que estoy poniendo en las cosas, sin notar las consecuencias que produce en mi mente, en mi persona. Me estoy volviendo agresivo, irritable, autodestructivo. Esto esta mal, no puedo seguir así, es que ella no puede ver lo que sus palabras hacen en mi, es que ella no puede ver las heridas en mis muñecas, no puede ver el enrojecer de mis ojos, no puede ver el dolor que siento y yo solo me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si es mi madre no es comprensiva? ¿Por qué si es mi madre no valora nada de lo que hago y siente que no es suficiente? Pero sobre todo me pregunto ¿Por qué si crecí con eso, aun me afecta tanto, o incluso más que antes?

¿Por qué cuando tenía 3 años no me felicito por mi prodigiosa habilidad en matemática, y en cambio me miro con odio y me dijo que debía hacerlo mejor? ¿Por qué a los 5 cuando llore por una pesadilla, me grito que debía crecer, que lo que le decía era una idiotez? ¿Por qué nunca me mostro su amor? ¿Por qué cuando caí de la bicicleta a los 7 me tomo duramente del brazo y me grito que no podía hacer nada bien? ¿Por qué siempre me mostro su odio? ¿Por qué nunca fue suficiente lo que hacia? ¿Por qué siempre parecía que la decepcionaba? ¿Por qué todas las madres de mis amigos eran cariñosas y la mía no? ¿Por qué para todos yo asía bien las cosas pero para mi madre no era suficiente?

¿Por qué tenias que odiarme tanto? ¿Alguna vez me abras querido? ¿Por qué a mis 15 años, aun me afecta tanto no alcanzar tus expectativas, que yo sé son inhumanas? ¿Por qué tenía que heredar tus ojos celestes, y ver tu mirada fría cada vez que me veo al espejo? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan parecido a ti? ¿Por qué debías nombrarme después de él? ¿Por qué debías nombrarme Mihael, el hombre que te abandono a ti, y a mí? ¿Será por eso que tanto me odias? ¿Si no me querías, porque no me diste en adopción?

Una vez te lo pregunte, y me dijiste "yo no te quería tener, pero él insistió, y le hice caso por tonta y que ahora no tengo más opción que respetar su petición, pero él ya no esta, nunca estuvo realmente, nunca te quiso y nunca me quiso, pero tampoco soy tan mala de dejarte en un orfanato" cuando en realidad hasta el peor orfanato del mundo seria mejor que soportar tu mirada juzgadora y tu lengua de serpiente.

Así que volví a hacerlo, volví a lastimar mis muñecas, vi como salía sangre de mis heridas auto infligidas, sentí el dolor, sentí la descarga de estrés y de tención, me sentí aliviado.

A pesar de no haber dormido nada, no tengo más opción que a la mañana ir a la escuela, donde nuevamente nadie vería mi sufrimiento y mis penas, donde todos me dejarían pasar como el segundo más inteligente, donde nadie me llama por el nombre del bastardo de mi padre, si no que me llaman Mello, si es que me hablan, ya que todos me temen. Donde muestro una apariencia fuerte, decidida, segura y no quebrada, donde todos me conocen y sin embargo, nadie sabe nada de mí, donde no hay una sola persona que pueda ver como realmente me siento.


	2. matt

Genial, este es mi primer día en esta escuela, aunque no sea el primer día del año, las clase no comenzaron hace mucho, tengo entendido que hace solo un mes. En fin, es un nuevo comienzo para ti Matt, o sea para mi mismo, y le prometí a mi familia entera, ellos me obligaron, que no diría mi sexualidad porque eso, como siempre, causaría problemas, me metería en peleas, me citaría el director, discriminación por parte de los profesores, lo de siempre.

Ahora que estoy en la escuela me doy cuenta de un pequeño detalle, no tengo idea de donde queda mi salón. Debería preguntarle a alguien, pero hay gente que dice que sueno gay cuando estoy nervioso y yo no se mentir, si me preguntan voy a decir la verdad, pero prometí no decir nada, pero tampoco puedo quedarme callado el resto del año. Bueno, ya no importa, mejor pregunto antes de que empiecen las clases y no sepa donde ir.

-eh, p-perdón ¿sabes donde q-queda el s-salón 3-b?- no sabía que estaba tan nervioso, igual creo que más que gay soné tartamudo, ahora que pienso ¿a quien le pregunte? Miro bien a la persona a la que acabo de preguntarle, es rubio o rubia, no se, de ojos celestes, delgado o delgada, si es hombre es algo bajo si es mujer esta bien, cabello largo por los hombros y con ¿cortes en las muñecas?

-si- es hombre, de muy linda voz, si se me permite opinar

-¿puedes decirme donde esta?- wow ¿y mi tartamudez?

-sígueme- eso me hiso pensar en una película

Lo seguí hasta la clase y me aprendí el camino, igualmente me sorprendí un poco cuando él también entro al salón, resulta que tuve la casualidad de preguntarle a alguien del salón 3-b, mi suerte, supongo, pudo haber sido alguien más amable.

La imagen de sus cortaduras me vinieron a la mente, claro, debe ser por eso, se ve muy duro pero se nota que esta herido, pero ¿por qué? No parece que nadie le hable, en realidad no veo que nadie se atreva a si quiera mirarlo, como si tuviesen miedo, nadie camina cerca suyo ¿Por qué será? Me acerco a él con una meta clara, o eso creo.

-hola, gracias por guiarme- si, felicítenme, esto estará entre mis mejores ocurrencias para comenzar una conversación

-no importa, si tenía que venir aquí de todas formas- respondió mirando por la ventana tapando sus muñecas

-me llamo Matt ¿te molesta si pregunto tu nombre?-

-me molesta tu presencia- ok, que sincero

-¿eso significa que no me dirás tu nombre?-ser idiota siempre me quedo bien

-Mello ¿vas a seguir molestándome?-

-muy probablemente- suspiró, se digno a mirarme, con esos hermosos ojos suyos y se quedo callado, luego volvió a mirar por la ventana

-que raro- ya me perdí

-¿Qué raro que?-

-tu- me estoy empezando a preocupar

-¿Por qué?-

-la mayoría, ahora por tu culpa no puedo decir todos, sele corriendo al ver mis ojos-

-¿y eso porque?-

-porque dan miedo-

-no es verdad-

-si lo es, hasta me dan miedo a mí cuando me miro al espejo- me río, sé que no tendría que, pero no puedo evitarlo ¿miedo de sus ojos? –no te burles-

-no lo hago, es que me causa gracia-

-pero no es gracioso, los odio-

-¿a las personas que te hicieron creer que tus ojos dan miedo o a tus ojos?-


	3. cosa cosa

-¿Qué estas…?- algo me dice que tiene razón, no odio mis ojos, realmente son bastante lindos, pero por culpa de mi madre y el modo en que ella utiliza los suyos iguales a los míos, llegue a temerme a mi mirada –la odio-

-disculpa, ya me perdí, otra vez- este chico es nuevo, no sabe quién soy, no sé quién es, nadie se juntara con él si se junta con migo ¿Por qué sigo hablando con él? ¿Por qué me importa que la gente no se junte con él? Suspiro, y vuelvo a mirarlo

-deberías ir a hablarle a otra persona-

-las otras personas no están heridas-

-¿Cómo?-

-sí, yo vi tus muñecas-

-¿yo? mucha gente las vio-

-Mello, llevo aquí menos de 10 minutos y sí que todos te temen, lo veo en sus ojos-

-¿y no te importa que ellos no te hablen por estar hablando con migo?-

-realmente, no soy una persona sociable, en mi anterior escuela no tenía ningún amigo, y todos me odiaban, en cierto modo retorcido-

-¿Por qué?- ¿Por qué pregunte "por qué"?

-te lo diré en un futuro cercano-

-no entiendo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-porque sigues hablando con migo, te trate mal, intente ser lo más distante posible, fui cortante, sin embargo sigues aquí hablando-

-es que realmente quiero saber-

-¿qué?-

-porque estas tan herido- sus palabras, es como si le importara, como si le preocupara lo que me está pasando, pero eso no es posible, apenas me conoció hoy, "en mi anterior escuela todos me odiaban" "vi tus muñecas"-me preocupas- ahora si no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

-Matt ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?-

-pedí, después veo si puedo concedértelo- a él le preocupo, a él le importo, él noto mis heridas, él es un amigo.

-¿puedo ir a tu casa luego de la escuela?- se pone en pose pensativa y mira hacia un costado, creo que no debí…

-sí, claro, puedo preguntar porque-

-quiero hablar, eres el único que realmente ha notado las heridas en mis muñecas y no las ha relacionado con una pelea o una caída-

-¿Cómo podrían esas heridas ser de algo así?-

-además, creo que eres mi amigo-

-¿de verdad?-

-realmente, a nadie nunca le importo, y de la nada una persona a la que acabo de conocer le importa saber porque estoy herido, yo creo que eres mi amigo, por eso, a parte nadie habla con migo, como lo has dicho ellos me temen porque soy muy temperamental, sin embargo, aún no me has hecho enojar, lo cual es muy raro-

-¡genial! Creo, supongo que eso significa que no voy a caminar solo hasta mi casa-

-por cierto ¿dónde vives?- este chico realmente me intriga, me hiso pasar por algo tan crucial, sin mencionar el hecho de que mi corazón está latiendo ligeramente más rápido de lo normal.

-vivo en la calle mmm… limas al este… 1728, me mude hace poco, denme tiempo para recordar- eso me causo que se me escapara una risa, es la primer persona que me hace reír en mi vida ¿Cómo es esto posible? Un momento ¿limas 1728? Esa es la casa frene a la mía ¿debería decirle? Al instante noto que Matt me estaba mirando con cara de asombro, sorpresa, no sé, algo.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-

-no, no, es que me gusta tu risa- dijo ruborizándose y yo solo sonreí, nuevamente es la primer persona que me lo dice, es la primer persona que la escucha, es la primer persona que me hace sentir esta extraña sensación en mi estómago. De pronto noto que a Matt se le borra el sonrojo y su tierna tímida sonrisa y la remplaza por una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué te ocurr…?- no pude terminar de preguntarle que entro el profesor al salón y comenzaron las clases, ahora voy a tener que esperar toda este periodo antes de preguntarle y nuevamente ¿Por qué me importa tanto? Creo que no voy a poder prestar atención.

-alumnos, no sé si lo notaron pero ahí un nuevo estudiante, él se llama Matt y ¿realmente tengo que hacer esto? Si quieren conocerlo háblenle, que a mí no me interesa conocerlo más de lo necesario, que es su nombre y saber que viene a este salón, valla y siéntese cerca del rubio que tiene bancos libres al rededor-

-te sabes mi nombre- le digo indignado al profesor

-sí, pero es más fácil ubicarlo así-

-lo que sea- y vuelvo a mi posición de mirar por la ventana mientras el profesor murmura algo de "mocoso irrespetuoso" en eso, Matt toma el asiento al lado mío y me sonríe amigablemente.

La clase avanzo normal, o sea, aburrida, sin nada interesante lentamente avanzaba la hora, hasta que por fin el receso, pero antes de salir del salón llame a Matt.

-¿Qué pasa Mel?- me quede con la mirada perdida

-¿Mel?- cuestione y rápidamente volví en mi –no importa ¿Por qué cambiaste repentinamente tu cara?- y nuevamente puso esa cara ¿es algo que digo y no me doy cuenta?

-no puedo decirte- me informo con voz decaída mirando el suelo

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque le prometí a mi familia que no se lo diría a nadie en el colegio, así que si puedes esperar, en mi casa te lo diré- y volvió a ser el Matt risueño que me hablaba hace dos segundos, que bipolar.

Nos quedamos hablando el resto del receso, luego entramos al salón, esperamos a que llegara el profesor, y yo me puse a esperar que terminara el día, para lo cual no faltaba mucho, algo hace como 3 horas, es una escuela de un solo turno.

Toda la mañana fue igual al resto de mis mañanas, con la excepción de que ahora tenía un amigo que me hablaba. ¡Y al fin llegó el momento de retirarse! Salí rápido del salón y de la escuela parándome en la entrada; saque mi celular y llame a mi madre.

-hola mamá-

_-¿y ahora?-_

-nada solo quería decirte que voy a la casa de un amigo-

_-no me mientas, tú no tienes amigos-_

-no te estoy mintiendo- suspiro, no estoy de humor para soportar esto –es el vecino, mamá-

_-conocí hoy al vecino ¿cómo puede ser tu amigo sí estuvo todo el día en la casa?-_

-su hijo mamá-

_-aparte si es el vecino ¿para qué me avisas? Vas a estar en frente idiota-_

-está bien mamá, ya me tengo que ir, adiós-

_-no te atre…- _y le corte

-ay, Mello, pensé que te habías olvidado-

-Matt, lo siento, tenía que hablar con alguien-

-ya, ya, me cuentas luego ¡vamos!- toma mi brazo y me arrastra tras suyo con toda la fuerza y velocidad que puede, este chico es muy raro, pero por alguna razón me gusta, digo que sea raro, no es que él me guste ¿a quién le estoy mintiendo exactamente si nadie lee pensamientos? Ya no se ni porque me lo niego a mí, estuve todo el maldito día pensando en ello y estoy seguro de que él me gusta, seré gay, realmente no me importa, no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él. De pronto Matt deja de correr y como yo venía con el impulso casi me caigo.

-¡pero que!-

-llegamos- dijo aún más sonriente que antes

-lo sé-

-¿lo sabes?-

-sí, la de en frente es mi casa-

-¿en serio?-

-eh, si-

-¡genial! Bueno al menos por ahora es genial-

-¿Qué?-

-nada, no importa ¡pasa!- y vuelve a arrastrarme pero ahora me guía a el interior de su casa – ¡Mamá, papá, tío, tía, abuelo, abuela, hermanos, hermanas, primos y primas ¿me abra faltado alguien? ya estoy en casa!- grito la verdad no sé con qué aire.

-¡Matty!- salió corriendo una pequeña pelirroja de unos 6 años de no sé dónde a abrazar a Matt.

-¡Lily! Mira él es Mello, es un amigo mío- de repente la cara alegre de la niña se volvió sombría ¿será algo de familia esa capacidad?

-no se lo abras dicho ¿no?- ¿no me dijo que?

-tranquila, no se lo dije a nadie, igualmente creo que puedo confiar en él, o al menos eso espero- realmente no estoy entendiendo nada.

Y ahora me estoy asustando, empezaron a salir personas de todos los lugares, exactamente eran 4 niñas pequeñas, 2 adolescentes mujeres, 2 mujer joven y una señora mayor, 2 niños pequeños, 4 adolescentes hombres, 2 hombre joven y un hombre mayor, en total contando a Matt eran 19, todos en distintos tonos de pelirrojos, de ojos azul profundo y delgados, ahora que lo noto, no sé de qué color son los ojos de Matt porque lleva esa especie de antipara anaranjadas sobre ellos. Pero deben ser azules, si todos son pelirrojos, incluyendo a Matt, y todos tienen ojos azules, Matt por lógica también ¿o no?

-bueno, empiezo con las presentaciones, él es Mello, es un amigo, y no, todavía no le dije nada-

-Matt ¿cómo que todavía? no puedes decirle-

-primero los presento luego las discusiones, bueno, primero las damas, la más pequeña es Rosa tiene 3 y es mi hermana, luego esta Katy de 5 también es mi hermana, Lily y Nancy de 6, son gemelas, por si no lo notaste, hermanas mías- hiso una pausa –luego esta Mei de 14 y Lucy de 17 que son mis primas- otra pausa -Mi mamá Michelle- y la señala, a lo que ella salta con un "no se señala, es de mala educación"-Melisa, mi tía que es la que está parada al su lado y mi abuela Josey, ahora los hombres, los más pequeños son Juni y Juan también gemelos de 4 años, los mellizos Matías y Martín de 16, son mis primos y los mellizos Franco y Luciano de 18 que son mis hermanos junto a los más pequeños- pausa –mi tío Ernesto, mi padre Sebastián y mi abuelo Danse- ¿Danse es un nombre?-ah y tenemos un gato llamado Juuni y un perro llamado Wakai- finalizo –ahora doy espacio a la discusión de un principio-

-¿Cómo que todavía? No se lo puedes decir- dijo su hermana Nancy o Lily, no sé, son iguales.

-pero no puedo ser su amigo si no sabe eso-

-¿Por qué no? Podría ser un secreto-

-está parado al lado mío, no puedo ocultárselo-

-Lily, tu hermano tiene razón, si quiere ser su amigo tiene que saberlo- intervino su madre y a mí me callo la depresión en sima.

-disculpen, pero ¿exactamente que debería saber pero no puedo saber?-

La madre dudo un poco y luego miro a Matt, quien la incitó a continuar rápidamente.

-es que Matt es… este, distinto-

-¿en qué sentido? Digo todos somos distintos, perdón costumbre-

-está bien, igual, a lo que me refiero es que Matt tiene gustos distintos-

-perdón de antemano si lo digo de mala manera, pero ¿no todos tenemos gustos distintos?-

-te está tratando de decir que soy gay, pero de un modo extraño-

-ah- me quedo en mute ¿gay? ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo oportunidad?-genial- Matt desvía su mirada, creo que no lo dije como debería haberlo dicho –disculpen ¿alguien puede imitar el tono con el que dije "genial" hace un momento?-

-fue algo como desilusionado y con disgusto-

-perdón Matt, no fue mi intención decirlo así, quise decirlo más alegre, pero, bueno tu sabes, me cuesta- Matt no responde, toma mi brazo y otra vez me arrastra atrás suyo hasta que llegamos a una habitación con un cartel en la puerta que dice "Matt" calculo, su cuarto, al entrar cierra la puerta –oye Matt, me per_- ¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar? -¿Matt?-


	4. historias

-por favor, no me odies- ¿Qué esta pasando? No entiendo nada

-Matt, explica, no entiendo ¿me besaste? ¿Por qué? sé que eres gay, y esta bien, lo acepto, yo también soy gay pero ¿acaso te gusto? ¿Matt? ¿Fueron muchas cosas juntas?-

-si- respira –breve revisión, soy gay, no te molesta, eres gay, no lo vi venir ¿me gustas? Lo más probable es que dentro de unos minutos ya hasta te ame ¿alguna otra duda?-

-si ¿no quieres ser mi novio?-su cara se petrifica en estado de sorpresa

-¿Cuándo me desmalle?-

-nunca, es en serio, tú también me gustas-

-repíteme cuando nos conocimos-

-esta mañana y te trate muy mal, si puedo agregar-

-¿y quieres ser mi novio?-

-si, la verdad lo vine pensando en el camino y creí que no tenia oportunidad contigo, pero luego salió que eres gay y mi mente solo pensaba "tienes oportunidad" pero después dije ese "genial" deprimente y pensé que te habías enojado y luego me besaste así y realmente quiero ser tu novio-

-¿en serio?-

-si, digo me gustas, eres lindo y sexi, tu personalidad me encanta y me preocupo por ti, lo cual es muy raro en mi-

Y de la nada, lo único que siento son sus labios sobre los míos, besándome suave y cariñosamente.

-si quieres que sea tu novio, primero tenemos que hablar-

-¿de?-

-tus cortaduras Mello, tu aura deprimida y tu alma herida-

-te salió medio de poeta-

-es lo mismo, quiero saber Mello ¿Qué te llevó a cortarte?-

-ojalá fuera tan fácil de explicar-

-podrías empezar por no responder a esa pregunta-

-¿qué?-

-me refiero, que hablemos normalmente-

-pero, yo nunca, nunca hable con nadie por más de 2 minutos y generalmente era de alguna materia y yo hablaba de mala gana-

-yo tampoco, bueno si, una vez con una sola persona- fue disminuyendo su tono de voz, para quedar callado completamente-y luego me apuñalo por la espalda- agrego en tono feliz y alegre

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-yo te cuento mi historia, pero luego tu me cuentas la tuya ¿esta bien?-

Dude por unos segundos, pero realmente me interesa Matt-bueno, pero tu apellido, digo, no se tu apellido-

-y yo no se el tuyo- se ríe –mira, yo empiezo es simple- hace una pequeña pausa y luego continua- para empezar mi nombre en realidad es Mail y mi apellido es Jeevas, pero no le digas a nadie, jamás, y mi cumpleaños es el 2 de febrero. Por otro lado como te dije nunca hablo con nadie, literalmente es que no sabía como relacionarme con los demás, básicamente en el jardín de infantes tenían miedo de que fuese autista y a medida iba creciendo todo empeoro, no me relacionaba con mis compañeros, ni con mi familia, solo le hable a mi familia cuando les confesé mi homosexualidad a los 12, se lo tomaron bastante bien, como nunca les hablaba aunque sea estaban felices por eso, pero hace dos años uno de mis compañeros se acercó a mi mientras jugaba con mi video consola portátil y comenzó a hablarme, yo no lo hacía pero él no se detuvo, continuo y continuo, todos los días él me hablaba hasta que un día yo le hable y así fue todos los días seguimos hablando, durante varios meses yo empecé a relacionarme con todos en el curso, todo gracias a él y todos estaban realmente felices por mi, todos en mi familia le agradecían lo que había logrado así que como a ti lo invite para decirle, como a ti, sugerencia de mi familia que crecía cada vez más, no como ahora, cuando mi madre comenzó con sus insinuaciones como lo hizo contigo él lo noto mucho más rápido, supongo que porque él no era gay entonces lo sintió más directo- se volvió a pausar, claro que respiro mientras hablaba, pero creo que hablo demasiado luego continuo-él no reacciono en lo más mínimo, se quedo callado, sin embargo ese mismo día todo siguió normal, como si no se lo hubiese dicho. Pero cuando fui a la escuela el día siguiente él se lo había contado a todos y ya nadie quería hablarme o si quiera estar cerca de mí, como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa, un virus mortal, o algo por el estilo, ese año ya estaba llegando a su fin así que no me cambie de escuela, pero el mes que quedaba fue un infierno. Al año siguiente fui a otra donde paso algo similar, conocí a un chico, con el que me llevaba bien, le conté y no dijo nada por un tiempo, como si todo fuese normal un día nos peleamos y me dijo que le contaría a todos mi secreto, así lo hizo, luego se sintió muy arrepentido, aun así no lo perdone, era algo que no debería haber hecho. Sufrí medio año porque no quería decirle a mi familia que había pasado otra vez- con cada palabra se me rompía más el alma, alguien tan lindo, tierno y adorable como él no debería sufrir ese tipo de cosas –luego de todo ese medio año de abuso este año no me sentí capaz de empezar, me pase dos semanas en esta habitación llorando, solo tomando agua cada algunos días, me desmalle y me llevaron a rehabilitación o algo así, estuve las últimas dos semanas en ese lugar y luego empecé en esta escuela, o sea hoy, y creo que esa es toda mi historia- finalizo sonriente, y yo no pude hacer más que mirarlo a los ojos, que aun tenían las antiparas para cubrirlos me acerque y lo abrase, Matt correspondió el abraso y estuvimos así un tiempo hasta que nos separamos y yo estaba llorando, y mientras lloraba me reí un poco.

-eres la primer persona que me ve llorar-

-¿Cómo? No respondas, ahora tienes que contarme tu historia-

-es que tu hist_- corto lo que estaba por decir por la cara de Matt, suspiro y comienzo-no vas a poder evitar que compare, así que déjame contarlo así, cumplo el 13 de diciembre no eres el único que no utiliza su nombre, aunque tu no me dijiste porque, mi nombre es Mihael Keehl, pero ese era o es el nombre de mi padre, alguien a quien no conocí, porque a los pocos días de nacer él desapareció y mi madre realmente no quería tenerme, pero él la convenció y después no pudo darme en adopción porque, según ella, es demasiado buena persona para dejarme en uno de esos lugares, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. No tengo ningún hermano, ni ninguna hermana, y no se si tengo tíos o tías o primos, porque mi madre no socializa con la familia, yo siempre me esforcé para que ella me quisiese, pero nada nunca alcanzó, no importa que tan bueno sea, ante sus ojos siempre seré su hijo no querido deshonra de su vida; entiendo que de pequeño yo quisiese que ella me prestara atención, que me quisiera, que no me tratara como como algo inútil, entiendo que de pequeño me afectara tanto, que llorara días por su culpa, pero no entiendo porque aun me afecta, realmente quiero que se muera, pero creo que ni entonces me dejaría en paz, siempre vería sus ojos, en mi, siempre la vería, seria desesperante, me parezco tanto a ella, que me da miedo mirarme en los espejos, me da miedo ver mi propio cuerpo. Tengo un video de cuando digo mi primer palabra, creo que estaba siendo filmado por algún pariente, cuando dije mamá por primera vez, quien sea que estuviese grabando se lleno de emoción y la llamo para que lo escuchara, volví a repetir mamá y ella solo me miro fríamente y dijo con total repulsión "no entiendo porque tanta emoción, no dijo nada importante ni sobresaliente" luego se da media vuelta y sale del lugar, todos los recuerdos que tengo de ella son malos, en todos ellos o me esta gritando o me esta insultando o me esta mirando desaprobando lo que sea que estaba asiendo, aun ahora, por más que traiga una de las mejores notas, haga algo difícil ¡mueva un puto dedo, para ella va a estar mal! Inclusive mato a un pequeño gato que rescate de la calle cuando tenia 8 porque dijo que no valía la pena cuidar de él, que al final iba a morir, llore una semana por ese gato, y - respiro, ya había vuelto a comenzar a llorar y a alterarme -¡y por más que intente no alcanzo lo que ella quiere! ¡Por dios, yo no se ni que es lo que quiere! Podría se el maldito genio más grande del mundo y no seria suficiente, podría se el mejor atleta del universo y no alcanzaría sus expectativas; empecé a auto-lastimarme hace tres años creí que era por toda la presión a la que me estaba sometiendo para ser mejor, realmente creí que era eso, pero el solo hecho de pensar en ella me dan ganas de hacerlo, ya no lo aguanto, no aguanto su presencia, no la soporto, sus exigencias, su modo de hablar, lo que ella cree correcto y lo que no ¡su puta desconfianza!- grite a todo pulmón aun llorando –admiro la valentía que tuviste al decirle a tu familia que eres gay, yo no creo poder hacerlo, me refiero, nunca me intereso nadie, porque nunca nadie intento hablarme, nunca me fije en las mujeres, ni en los hombres, tengo una mala imagen de las relaciones, de la vida, de las personas, de todo; en este momento eres por mucho la primer persona que me interesa, eres tierno, dulce, adorable, atento, sexi, hermoso, amigable, eres bondad y comprensión en un cuerpo increíblemente bello- me sujeto la cabeza –ya empecé a decir todo lo que se me cruza por la mente, esto solo me pasa cuando estoy solo y cortándome o asiendo algo por el estilo y…- no puedo seguir llorando tanto –y pensar que hace un días mi mano estaría llena de sangre para estos momentos- todas las imágenes de mi vida llegaron de golpe a mi cabeza, duele, mucho, en el pecho, en la cabeza, el nudo en mi garganta, es demasiado, tomo mi pecho y caigo al piso llorando y antes de desvanecerme completamente dije –Matt, ayúdame…- lo ultimo que sentí fue a Matt abrasarme.

Me despierto y miro alrededor, pestañeo un par de veces y recuerdo que había venido a la casa de Matt, que habíamos empezado a contar nuestra "historia", que le había pedido ser mi novio, que había descubierto que soy gay, que mi madre tiene otro motivo para no quererme si todo el tiempo habla mal de los homosexuales, que en el colegio en vez de temor van a tenerme asco, todo esto si se enteran, claro, pero ¿Qué hay de Matt? Yo lo quiero mucho, pero si me dice que si ¿querrá hacerlo publico con todo lo que sufrió por ese motivo? Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde esta Matt? Me acuerdo que me desmaye y que Matt me abraso, pero ¿y después?

Suspiro, realmente lo necesito y ahí es cuando noto que en lo que estoy apoyado y lo que estoy abrasando no es una almohada si no que es Matt, pero estoy tan cómodo que lo abrasa un poco más fuerte y él me abrasa también.

-Matt, Mello ¿vana querer tomar algo? ¿No están un poquito muy juntos?- la madre de Matt había entrado en la habitación.

-eh, no, a ambas preguntas-

-¡Matt!-chillo -No lo asustes-

-no lo hago-

-si lo haces- insiste Michelle

-no lo hace- interrumpo, ante lo que Michelle suspira

-bueno, si necesitan algo me dicen voy a estar en la cocina- se retira y regresa -¿Por qué no le muestras la casa?- y se vuelve a ir

-¿te sientes con energía para hacer un tour?- me pregunta

-si, supongo que si- digo mientas sonrío y me levanto levemente

-deberías comer más, estas muy flaco, hasta yo pude levantarte con facilidad y convengamos que yo no tengo fuerza- me miro a mi mismo, sé que no como la cantidad de comida que debería pero no creí que se notara en mi cuerpo

-te digo algo, eres muy cómodo-

-¿ah?-

-que es cómodo tu cuerpo-

-¿es eso un cumplido?-

-no sé, solo te lo digo para que sepas- me acerco a él y lo abraso enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho, ya que él es más alto que yo

-que tierno- dice y besa mi cabeza mientras también me abrasa

-¿Matt?-

-¿Qué pasa Mello?-

-¿te acuerdas lo que te pregunte?-

-si-

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-

-ya te la había dicho-

-me dijiste que si quería ser tu novio teníamos que hablar, pero no dijiste si después de eso lo seriamos o no-

-es obvio que si-

-¿en-enserio?- ¿porque estoy tan nervioso?

-¿Por qué lo dudas tanto?- me dice, luego toma mi mentón acercando nuestras caras –si, es en serio, te amo, no dudes tanto lo que digo- y me besa, me besa y comienza a intensificarlo pidiendo acceso al interior de mi boca, y yo complacido se lo permito, realmente no puedo creer que lo haya conocido hoy. Nos separamos ante la ausencia de oxigeno –ahora si, vamos te mostrare mi casa- toma mi mano y a diferencia de las anteriores veces que hizo esto, esta vez no salió corriendo si no que caminamos de la mano por toda la casa, lentamente, tomándonos nuestro tiempo, a la vez charlábamos y nos reíamos.

-no me acuerdo haberlo pasado así de bien nunca antes, y realmente creo que es gracias a ti que lo estoy pasando tan bien- le digo a Matt

-me alegra ser la fuente de tu felicidad, aparte yo también la estoy pasando como nunca antes- me sonríe de forma dulce dejándome hipnotizado

-que linda sonrisa- digo inconscientemente, al darme cuenta me sonrojo, Matt se ríe y luego se pone serio.

-Mello, estaba pensando que deberíamos decirle a nuestras familias- mi cara se pone pálida

-no, no tengo problema en decirle a tu familia, pero realmente no quiero decirle a mi mamá aun, se lo diré, pero no todavía, quiero estar preparado para su reacción- Matt vuelve a sonreír dándome confianza

-esta bien, por lo que entendí de lo que dijiste no le va a caer muy bien a tu mamá esto, dile cuando te sientas listo, pero aunque sea preséntanos como si yo fuese tu amigo-

-eso si lo puedo hacer-

-eh, Mello ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- La madre de Matt me llama y yo voy a donde esta ella –ven aquí por favor- mira ligeramente hacia atrás y grita -¡Matt, sé que estas ahí no escuches!-

-¿pasa algo malo?- me golpeo la cara –disculpe mi modo de hablar, no estoy acostumbrado-


	5. llamada

-no te preocupes- respira hondo –voy a ser breve, no quiero que le des ilusiones falsas a Matt-

-¿perdón?-

-eso, que no quiero que ilusiones a Matt, sé que a él le gustas, si no, no te hubiese traído en primer lugar y lo que le dices lo ilusiona, solo dile que no tiene oportunidad contigo porque eres hetero y ahorra mucho sufrimiento de su parte-

-pero yo no soy hetero-

-¿Qué?-

-que soy gay, creo que lo digo mas claro que usted- me golpeo la cara, otra vez-perdón, no lo hago intencionalmente-

-no importa, pero ¿en serio eres gay?-

-eso creo-

-igualmente, no ilusiones a Matt-

-¿con que?-

-con que tiene posibilidades-

-le digo esto seria mucho más fácil si Matt estuviese aquí-

-pero yo no quiero que él sepa que yo te lo dije-

-Matt ya me lo había dicho-

-¿ah si? ¿Cuándo?-

-cuando me llevo arrastrando a su habitación-

-está bien- suspira -¡Matt! ¿¡Puedes venir!?-

-si ¿Qué pasa?-

-no se, Mello dijo que sería más fácil si tu estabas aquí-

-y si me dicen de que estaban hablando-

-yo le estaba diciendo que te diga que no tienes oportunidad con él- Matt pestañea, luego me mira a mi y señala a su madre, yo asiento al entender lo que me está queriendo decir

-Mamá, Mello y yo… ya somos novios- Michelle abre los ojos y se le cae la mandíbula, y nos empieza a señalar a ambos, luego cambia completamente y entra en un estado de felicidad, se acerca a Matt y lo abrasa.

-hay Matty ¿porque no lo dijiste antes de que lo llamara aquí? Tenemos que decirle al resto- y suelta a Matt y comienza a llamar a todos.

Cuando todos aparecen yo simplemente tomo el brazo de Matt y me escondo a tras suyo totalmente rojo, ante lo que Matt se ríe levemente y me susurra "y yo creí que eras más valiente" yo le hago un puchero y me doy cuenta que no le vi los ojos a Matt todavía.

-Matt ¿puedo ver tus ojos?- se sorprende ante la pregunta

-después, pero con la condición de que salgas de tu escondite detrás mio, es solo mi familia, no te van a decir nada-

¿Cuándo me volví así? ¿Cuándo me volví tan cobarde? ¿Cuándo deje de ser al que todos temían? Claro eso solo es en la escuela, fuera de ella soy a quien no le afecta lo que las personas dicen ¿Cuándo cambio eso? Nunca, siempre fui así, solo que me escondía detrás de esas mascaras, pero ante Matt no puedo.

-Familia, adivinen-

-¿Qué cosa Mami?- dijo la más pequeña, Rosa.

-Matty y Mello son novios-

-Diablos, peri la apuesta- dijo Matías y Luciano sonrió, Matt los miro raro

-¿Qué apostaron?-

-yo aposte a que terminaban siendo novios el día de hoy- dijo Luciano

-Y yo que para el final de la semana- aclaro Matías

-¿ninguno de los dos apostó a que no terminaban de novios?- Pregunta Lucy

-se notaba en sus miradas, tarde o temprano terminaban de novios, aparentemente más temprano que tarde-

Hubo unos cinco segundos de silencio y de golpe todos estallamos en risa, cuando todos se calmaron, y yo ya podía respirar mire a Matt

-¿quieres que te muestre mi casa ahora?-

-para un segundo, ya son las siete de la tarde y a las ocho ya estamos comiendo-

-no creo que sea un problema la hora, vivo en frente-

-¿en serio esa joven bruja, desesperante, arpía, malvada, descarada y mal humorada es tu mamá?- pregunto Franco

-sutil- dijo Mei

-así que a ti te conoció hoy, igualmente si-

-que Dios te ayude-

-ya me acostumbre- mentí, pero él único que lo sabía era Matt, quien toma mi brazo donde están mis cortaduras.

-igualmente-

-volviendo al tema, pueden ir con la condición de que después te quedes a comer- sonrío, aunque me hubiese gustado que fuese real no pude, todo lo que dije, aun estaba dolido.

-seguro- les dije, para luego mirar a Matt con una mirada que decía "sácame de aquí, necesito llorar" realmente estaba por llorar, pero no puedo frente a otras personas. Matt la entendió a la perfección

-en un rato nos vemos, vamos Mello- y aun sin soltar mi muñeca salimos de su casa, cruzamos la calle y llegamos a la mía.

-por favor perdónala- le pedí, mientras él soltaba mi muñeca.

Abro la puerta y busco a mi madre, a quien ubico rápidamente sentada en una de las sillas del comedor leyendo una revista.

-mamá, llegue y traje a un amigo-

-ah si, quiero ver a ese "amigo" tuyo- realmente aun no me cree que tengo un amigo, bueno, novio, pero también es mi amigo. Ella levanta la mirada de la revista y la dirige hacia arriba –muéstramelo-

-Matt, ella es mi mamá, Celia, mamá, él es Matt-

-h-hola- pronunció Matt, ella inspira miedo

-valla, pero si es verdad, no te creía, después de todo no sirves para nada, igual aun no creo que sea tu amigo, un conocido, tal vez, y si realmente lo es, debe ser un perdedor como tú- ¿no podría ser un poquito más respetuosa? Aun quería llorar, realmente quería hacerlo, pero no en frente de ella, y luego de llorar viene… cortarse, quemarse, no comer, vomitar, gritar, romper… no, basta, no puedo seguir así.

-le voy a mostrar la casa y después- mi madre levanta la mano y me para en lo que estaba diciendo.

-sabes que no me interesa, no me cuentes, haz lo que quieras, no sirves, ahora dejen de interrumpirme, son una molestia- no aguanto más, tomo a Matt de la mano y lo llevo a recorrer toda la casa hasta que finalmente terminamos en mi habitación, el ambiente en mi casa era muy distinto al que había en la casa de Matt. Entramos en mi habitación y cierro la puerta.

-realmente no te aprecia para nada-

-¿no te lo había dicho ya?-

-si, pero creí que exagerabas un poco, pensé que no podía existir alguien así en esta vida-

-¿ahora entiendes?-

-no- suspira-al final no me contaste nada sobre tus cortaduras-ahora yo suspiro

-no puedo decirte mucho, realmente solo lo hago porque no se como lidiar con esto, aunque no sea lo único-

-¿cómo?- Matt pregunta aterrado -¿Qué más hiciste?-

-me queme, me corte en otros lugares, suelo no comer, rompo cosas, vomito e incluso a veces no duermo-

-muéstrame-

-¿quieres que te muestre que?-

-tus heridas ¿de que estamos hablando?-

-pero tú aun me debes mostrar tus ojos- le reclame

-esta bien, es que no me gusta que la gente los vea- dice mientras se quita las antiparras, y cuando los veo me quedo sorprendido.

-son verdes-

-si, lo se-

-pero toda tu familia tiene ojos azules-

-también se eso, y ese es mi motivo por el cual no me gusta que la gente los vea, son distintos-

-son hermosos-

-igual que los tuyos, y me mentiste-

-¿Qué?-

-me dijiste que eran iguales a los de tu mamá pero no es así-

-claro que si-

-no, los tuyos son cálidos, lindos y expresan mucho lo que tienes en tu interior, y los de ella son fríos, y también expresan lo que ahí en su interior pero es distinto a lo tuyo-

-¿Qué?-

-que son iguales, pero distintos-

-me mareaste más-

-que si, son iguales, ambos expresan el interior, pero como tienen distinto interior tienen distinta mirada-

-eh, si tú lo dices-me acerco y beso su mejilla

-Mello, dos cosas, primero, tus heridas-

-¿no puede ser eso lo segundo?- Matt hace una pequeña mueca

-bueno, entonces lo primero sería si quieres hacer público… lo nuestro, claro exceptuando a tu madre en esto, lo cual no me parece tan difícil ya que no creo que sea de las madres que hace sociales con todo el mundo-

-yo pienso que eso lo decides tú-

-pero a ti también te afecta la decisión-

-lo sé, pero tú eres el que ha sufrido tanto, a mi nadie se me acerca, y si se atreven a acercarse para el mal, simplemente les pateare donde más les duele y otros lugares, no sería la primera vez- le aclaro

-no sé cómo lo haces, yo no puedo luchar contra nada que exista en el mundo real-

-por eso digo que es tu decisión-

-¿qué te parece si esperamos esta semana y después lo hacemos público?-

-me parece una idea hermosa- le sonrío y el me devuelve la sonrisa y luego me da un pequeño beso fugaz en los labios

-te parece si volvemos a mi casa, ya son casi las ocho-

-sí, claro- sonrío, y luego me rio -¿Cómo logras que te sonría tan naturalmente?- Matt me mira con sus ojos verdes sin las gafas, goggles, lo que sea sobre ellos

-eso es porque te quiero-

-la verdad no sé si eso tiene algún sentido, pero yo también te quiero- abrí la boca para continuar hablando pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar

-Mihael se útil por unos segundos y atiende el puto teléfono- escuchamos a mi mamá gritar, y no tuve más opción que ir y contestar la llamada

-¿diga?-

_-hola ¿se encuentra Mihael?-_

-él habla ¿Quién es?-

_-Mihael-_

-sí ¿Quién habla?-

_-habla Mihael, tu padre- _me quede tieso, no puede ser posible, no, no, no, no, imposible, no es real


	6. cena y otras

-deje de joder, dígame quien es de verdad-

_-no me crees, está bien, después de todo, tú no sabes la verdad, pero quiero verte-_

-yo no voy a ver a ningún extraño-

_-por favor, necesito verte-_ el hombre al otro lado del teléfono comenzó a sollozar –_una sola vez, solo una, sé que cerca de tú casa hay un pequeño restaurante, veámonos ahí, el sábado, al mediodía, lleva a un amigo si quieres, un policía, me da igual, a quien sea que te haga sentir seguro, solo quiero verte-_lo pienso unos segundos, Matt estaba parado al lado mío

-está bien, pero no sé cómo eres, no puedo encontrarte si no sé cómo eres-

_-te darás cuenta, soy rubio, delgado, alto, ojos celestes y voy a estar usando un pullover amarillo, un jean azul y zapatillas rojas ¿necesitas más detalles?-_

-supongo que podré ubicarte, nos vemos- y corto

-¿Quién era?-cuestiono Matt, miro a mi madre y luego vuelvo a mirar a Matt

-salgamos de esta casa y te digo, además tengo que pedirte un favor- Matt solo asiente, y en cuanto ponemos un pie fuera de la casa, cierro la puerta y me dirijo a Matt –era mi padre, o eso dijo, y me pidió que lo vea el sábado al mediodía-

-y vas a ir a verlo ¿no es así?- yo asiento

-y me gustaría que me acompañes-

-obvio que te voy a acompañar-

-y me gustaría que, si resulta ser mi padre, que él sepa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-lo nuestro- Matt se acerca a mí, me abrasa tiernamente y besa mi frente, yo correspondo el abraso y me hundo en su pecho

-me parece bien- me susurra dulcemente, finalmente regresamos a su casa y su familia había preparado una comida exquisita, una como la que nunca probé en mi vida, mis ojos se humedecieron ante los recuerdos de la pobre comida que mi mamá me preparaba cuando era pequeño, y como tuve que aprender a cocinar a los 5 porque ella decía que ya era "lo suficientemente grande" para cocinar mi propia comida

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto Katy al ver mis ojos –parece como si estuvieses triste- me dijo con toda la ternura de una pequeña niña inocente

-sí, estoy bien, no estoy triste- le mentí, pero de nuevo, el único que lo podría notar es Matt, miro a Katy a los ojos y le susurro -¿quieres que te cuente algo?- ella, siendo la niña que es, asiente enérgicamente –nunca antes había comido algo tan rico-ante esto ella se emociona mucho

-¿¡en serio!? Yo ayude a preparar la comida- enuncia con mucha felicidad, y no puede evitar sonreír un poco ante su inocencia, me hubiese encantado tener una infancia así de feliz.

-sé que no deberíamos meternos pero todos nos estábamos preguntando como lo tomo tu madre- tanto Matt como yo nos congelamos ante la pregunta de su madre

-¿sabía ella que eres gay? Se habrá llevado una gran sorpresa si no- dijo la tía de Matt, y yo solo pude mirar el suelo mientras Matt me miraba a mí.

-con lo… malévola que es esa mujer no me sorprendería si no se lo hubiesen dicho- acoto Franco cuidando su vocabulario ante la presencia de los niños. Matt asintió

-ah, bueno- siguió Michelle -¿Qué hay de tu padre?- sigo sin poder levantar la vista del suelo

-el padre de Mello se fue a los pocos días de que él naciera- dijo Matt, todos se quedaron en silencio absoluto

-o sea que llevas viviendo… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-15 años-

-¿llevas 15 años viviendo tú solo con esa bruja?- pregunto Franco, quien parece ser el único que la conoce, aparte de Matt claro, yo asiento –que locura, estarías mejor en un orfanato- estoy empezando a irritarme con esta conversación, y Matt lo nota

-cambiemos de tema a uno que no involucre a la familia de Mello, por favor- pidió Matt, y yo le susurre un pequeño "gracias" mientras levantaba la vista y lo miraba, Matt me sonrió cariñosamente.

La cena fue dentro de todo normal, rara para mí, pero yo suelo cenar solo así que de por sí que en la cena hubiese más personas es raro para mí. Al final de esta que fue alrededor de las diez de la noche me despedí de todos, en especial de Matt aunque lo valla a ver mañana es especia, ya estoy pensando de esta manera y solo lo conocí hoy, en fin quedamos en ir juntos a la escuela mañana. Luego de todo eso, volví a mi casa donde mi madre seguía en las suyas. Lo único que hice fue subir las escaleras e ir a mi cuarto donde me encerré y me acosté en mi cama a recapitular todo lo que había pasado en el día, como fue que conocí a Matt, como lo trate en un principio, como pensé en el todo el día, como me di cuenta que él me gusta, como fue el viaje hasta su casa, como es su familia, memorice y asocie todos los nombres con las caras de los integrantes de la familia de Matt, como contamos nuestros pasados, como nos volvimos novios, como reacciono su familia, como mi "padre" llamo y me pidió que lo viese y como le pedí a Matt que me acompañase el sábado, como el día de hoy todo se relaciona con Matt, como me siento al pensar en él, como no me dan ganas de llorar ni de auto-lastimarme ni nada malo ni destructivo gracias a él, como me siento relajado y como las palabras de mi madre no retumban en mi cabeza.

Todos mis pensamientos se detienen al escuchar como llaman a la puerta.

-¡Mihael, abre!- ahora no, que me sentía tan feliz y relajado. Me paro de mala gana y abro la puerta, bien pude haber fingido que estaba durmiendo, pero ella hubiese roto la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto, fingiendo una voz somnolienta

-dime quien había llamado hoy- finjo estar pensando, como si fuese tan poca cosa que ya me había olvidado –no mientas, sé que vas a ver a alguien, dime quien era- sigo con mi actuación, aparentando haberlo recordado

-un compañero de clase, para un proyecto-

-¿Por qué no le creías que era él y por qué dices que no lo conoces si es un compañero de clase?-

-no pensé que fuese a llamar, y es que el pasa desapercibido siempre, difícil de ubicar, ni siquiera me acordaba de él-

-y con el poco cerebro que tienes no es de sorprender- golpe duro, pero la función debe continuar –está bien-

-¿necesitabas algo más?-

-sí, ya que lo mencionas, ese "amigo" tuyo, Matt, me cae bien- menos mal, si no, como lo hubiese tratado –mucho más respetuoso que su padre, Franco-

-Franco es el hermano, no el padre-

-no me interesa- que cortesía –tendrías que dejar de ser amigo de Matt, a ver si se vuelve un idiota inservible como tú- siempre tan halagadora –ahora vuelve a dormir, no quiero escucharte hasta mañana- yo asiento

-una última cosa, no voy a dejar de ser amigo de Matt, a menos que él me lo diga-

-como quieras, ya se dará cuenta de lo inepto que eres- con esto ella cierra la puerta y se aleja de la habitación, yo vuelvo a acostarme y vuelvo a pensar en Matt, y con esto me quedo dormido.

algun review se merece?


End file.
